


Fun Fae Foursome

by canadian_antooine



Category: Lost Girl (TV), Lost Girl M/M/F/F Foursome
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadian_antooine/pseuds/canadian_antooine
Summary: Bo, Ryan, Dyson and Ciara havea fun m/m/f/f foursome.





	Fun Fae Foursome

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older stories- it's rather abbreviated and somewhat rushed. But- I'm not totally ashamed of it. This is a good enough foundation for new writing. It's very much written from a much less experienced male gaze perspective. This was before I realized I was bi so it's.. missing some interesting and obvious things that I would have explore more if I rewrote this again.

Bo opened her eyes and sat up with a bit of a start, then relaxed as she realized that she was in her own bed, in her own house. Rubbing her eyes to allow them to adjust to the bright early-morning sun that was streaming through her window, she smiled as she remembered the events of the night before. She lay moved her hands down her body, briefly caressing her breasts in a physical memory of Dyson's ministrations. Pushing back the duvet, she turned, stood and got out of bed, and pulled a silk kimono off the back of the chair where she had thrown it the night before. Or at least, where someone had put it the night before. Wrapping it around her naked body, she stepped out in the living room, trying to figure out what she was going to do for the day.

“Kenzie my very dear, are you around?” With no answer, she moved over to the kitchen and went to pour herself a cup of coffee. With the coffee maker mostly full, it was clear that Kenzie had been around that morning at some point. Bo saw there was a note lying on the kitchen counter, on pink paper written in black ink. 

“Bo Bo, I'm glad you got your hunger on last night, it's been a while since I've seen you grin so much when you come in the door. Popped out to run an errand with Hale. I'll be gone for a few days so feel free to get your booty on while I am gone. Try not to wreck the house, I'd like to have something left to live in when I get back.” Bo smiled again as she folded the note, and put it back down onto the counter. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she walked back into the bedroom, untied the kimono and let it slip down her body to a puddle on the floor, and then headed back into the living room and picked up her cellphone. She stood in the middle of the room, thinking as she looked the numbers on her phone – coming to one in particular, she paused. There had been a small discussion, a little while ago, about a possibility for a lot fun that was bouncing around in the back of Bo's head. And now with Kenzie gone, this would be probably the only opportunity that they would have for probably quite some time. Taking a sip of her coffee, she sent a text, then put the phone down and took the cup of coffee with her into the bathroom, and started to fill the bathtub. 

After a glorious forty-five minute soak in the bathtub, Bo heard her cellphone chime as she received a text message in response. The water was still hot and relaxing, but after five minutes of ignoring the message, she couldn't overcome her curisoity, and she got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself. Just as she picked up her phone, it beeped again as a second text message came through. She smiled as she read the message, and new possibilities. Suddenly a very hot thought popped into her head, and she could feel her body start to get warmed up as she put her thoughts into action and organized the activities for the evening. Throwing her towel over the edge of the bathtub as she passed it, she headed into the bedroom to get dressed. IF things were going to go well that evening, supplies would be needed. 

**

A few hours later, Bo returned to the house, laden with bags. Needing a hot outfit for the evening, she had gone to a number of shops, and as always purchased more than she had planned how. She threw everything in her room, then looked at the clock. With only a few hours left, she would have to hurry to clean up the apartment. With a grimace she looked at the kitchen and the few days worth of Kenzi's dishes that had piled up, then dove into them with a vengeance as she thought about what would be happening in a few hours.  
After managing to get the house spic and span (or at least as much as it was possible for the house), Bo looked around as she threw the final rag into the laundry hamper and looked at the clock. Still an hour to go, and she still had to get changed and arrange a few of the items that she had purchased. From her room she grabbed two of the bags that she had brought home. Full of candles and other assorted things, she had setting them up in the living room at the main table. With the table set up for the evenings plans, she headed into the bedroom to get changed. From the bags she pulled out the outfit that she had bought for the evening, a new dress, a new bra and a new pair of heels. Bo kicked off her flip-flops and quickly pulled down her jeans and thong then threw them into the laundry basket. Reaching up behind her head, She untied the halter from around her next, then reached across her body and pulled the entire top over her head. This she dropped to the ground, then kicked over to the laundry basket as she she unclasped her strapless bra, and deposited that back into the drawer which was still open from that morning. Bo was almost shivering a little from anticipation as she hip checked the drawer closed, and moved back to the front of the bed. First she grabbed a new pair of panties from the underwear drawer, a pair of lacy black boyshorts. Next she grabbed her new bra, removed the label and put it on. It was a new bra from Victoria’s secret, red with black lace. Although it wasn't important, she had bought it because it matched her dress. With somewhat thicker shoulder straps, she could wear a proper bra under the dress and not have any extra straps which would ruin the look. Her dress was quite sexy, and was essentially a red slip with a see-through lace over-layer with a plunging neckline that with her bra showed off her breasts nicely. Cut off just above the knees, the dress didn't restrict movement at all, and showed off legs that would be made even nicer by the pair of red peep-toe pumps that she had bought on a whim. After all, a girl can't say no to 75% off.

**

Just as she finished getting dressed, there was a knock at the door. After quickly fixing the thing straps around her ankles, BO hurried to let people in. As she opened the door, she was pleased that all her guests had arrived roughly at the same time. Unsurprisingly, Ryan was the one who knocked at the door, with a grin on his face. Ciara and Dyson hung back on the far side of the hall, with a surprised look on Ciara's face and a suspicious, almost menacing look on Dyson’s. With a wide sweep of her hand, Bo welcomed them in “Please come in. I've been looking forward to this all day”. As she led them into the kitchen, the efforts of her afternoon became obvious. The main area had been cleared, and a round felt table set up for poker, which chips and cards already laid out. As her guests entered, she grabbed Ciara's hand, and pulled her towards the bedroom. She stopped and looked at Dyson and Ryan, and gave them a stern look “now boys, my house is neutral territory. No killing each other. Tonight is about fun, not who belongs to what clan”. 

Once inside the bedroom, Bo shut the door behind her and sat down on the couch. Ciara was dressed beautifully, in a pair of silver slingback pointy-toed pumps and a light green one-shouldered dress that like Bo's came to just above the faery's knee. Bo just looked at Ciara, absorbing for a second how beautiful she was. Ciara took advantage of Bo's preoccupation and quirked an eyebrow, then spoke first. “ thought the plan was for us to, tear down some of the friction between us, between you and me, by experiencing some fun together?” She sat back and crossed her legs as Bo responded. 

“Well it was.. I had a lot of fun with Dyson last night, and well then Ryan sent me a text.. and I decided that four would be more fun than three.” She sat down beside Ciara, and ran her hand down the inside of her leg. “ And how do you plan to do that?” Bo leaned over, kissed the side of Ciara's face and whispered into her ear.

**

Ryan and Dyson looked up from where they sat at the poker table as Ciara and Bo emerged from the bedroom. Bo just smiled as Ciara said “Alright, we're playing strip poker.” Dyson looked a little confused, but shrugged his shoulders in acceptance while Ryan slapped the table a little harder than he should have, making things jump. “Bo this is exactly what I'm talking about. It's this side of you that we need to explore as often as possible.” Bo just rolled here eyes and shook her head, with then led Ciara to the table where they sat, with Ciara opposite Bo, and Ryan opposite Dyson.

After half an hour of playing, Bo had decided that using strip poker to break the ice had been a great idea. It was hard to tell whether people had been playing to lose, or playing to win. Dyson had been reduced to only his boxers, while Ryan was only wearing his shirt, Ciara had lost her dress and bra and Bo was down to just her panties and her shoes. However, that was about to change, and Dyson revealed a full house. “I win again!” Dyson growled, a little more energetic than he should, a sign that he was starting to get a little excited. Of course, Bo could taste the sexual energy in the room and tell that everybody was almost raring to go. Bo stood up, and slowly worked her panties off her legs, then stepped out of them and pushed them under the table with her shoe. As she sat back down on her chair, and she lifted her shoes, and put them lightly on the edge of the table, and started ran her hands down her chest. Ciara just looked her and quirked an eyebrow, then stood up, took Dyson's hand and led him over to the cluster of chairs, sofas and other things that Bo had set up. There were two bowls sitting there, each with folded pieces of paper. As they came to sit down Bo motioned for everybody to remove what clothing they had left. As they sat down, Ciara and Bo were on the same couch, naked except for their heels, while Dyson and Ryan similarly shared the couch that was opposite them, completely naked. Dyson had taken his cock in his hand and was gently stroking it's length as he looked at Ciara and Bo. 

Bo shook her finger at him “Stop that”, then leaned forward to grab the two bowls. “What I have here are what's going to happen in the next section of our fun this evening” She raised her left hand “In this bowl, I have bits of paper with names in it. Each round you will select a name from this bowl, and that will be your partner for this round.” She lowered it back to the table “In the other bowl are slips of paper with .. fun things to do on them. Those are what you will do with your partner”. She lowered the second bowl to the table, then got an idea.

“However, that's not what's next. To get us relaxed and enjoying each other, we're going to start with a daisy chain. You'll enjoy it, I promise” Bo stood and moved to grab the pillows that had been to one side of the open space between the couches, and laid them on the floor in a circle. She sat down at one end of the couches, and directed Ciara to lie on the floor at the other end. She instructed Ryan and Dyson to sit opposite each other, with Dyson to Ciara's right, and Ryan to her left. “SO what you do is really straight forward.. you lie to your right, and have fun with whats in front of you. As to show what she was doing, Bo lay down on her right on the pillows, with one leg flat against the floor and one upright. She looked down to where Dyson was, and beckoned him one one finger, as she grabbed Ryan's cock with her other hand and pulled him closer to her so she could reach it. A foot away, Ciara inched closer and mirroring Bo, she laid her head on Dyson's right leg, and took his cock into her mouth as Dyson started to make little kisses, getting closer and closer to Bo's clit. Bo looked around the circle as Ciara played with Dyson's balls while taking his cock into her mouth, then further to the right as Ryan was using his tongue to teach Ciara. This brought Bo's attention back to Ryan, and the penis that was in front of her. She grabbed it with her right hand, as she felt Dyson's nose brush against her clit and his tongue dart inside of her. Bo could feel herself starting to really heat up, and gave into her feelings as she ran the tip of her tongue along the bottom of Ryan's cock, and used both hands on the shaft. She had always enjoyed when Dyson ate her out, and having a thick cock like Ryan's to play with at the same time only made it better. She attacked his cock again, determined to bring Ryan to orgasm before Dyson did the same to her. And from what was happening between her legs, she would have to hurry.  
Bo tensed as orgasm rolled through her body, and dug the heels of her shoes into Dyson's back in reaction. Ryan had already orgasmed, and Bo had been continue to stroke him as she watched him bring Ciara to orgasm. She had Managed to make Dyson cum as well, but had let go of his penis to concentrate on playing with her breasts.  
Once everybody had orgasmed and recovered, they returned to the couches, this time Ciara sitting with Ryan, and Bo sitting with Dyson. “For the next round, First Ciara, then I will pick from the bowl. Then we will pick what we're going to do”. Ciara smiled at Bo, then reached and pulled the first name from the bowl “Oh, it's my name.. I guess I'm going to be with myself this round.” She shrugged then sat back on the couch and pulled her legs up so that her knees were against her breasts, her legs slightly spread. Bo reached in and pulled Dyson's name from the bowl. She sat back, and put her hand on Dyson's cock, stroking it slowly as Ryan reached forward and pulled another name from the bowl. He held it up in front of him dramatically, then unfolded it for everyone to see that is was Bo's name. 

Ciara smiled gently and played with her breasts a little “I guess we don't really need to pick our activities for this round.. I'd love to watch the three of you have sex and I never go anywhere without something to help me masturbate.” She got up, and the three others watched as she went over to her purse on the poker table, reached in and pulled out a large rabbit vibrator that she briefly tested before rejoining the others. Ciara sat in a chair, placed her shoes flat against the top of the arms, and played with her breast with her free hand while she watched the others. Bo, Dyson and Ryan just watched in return. “You don't have to wait for me to start.. I'm going to have fun watching the three of you.. so get going!” She waved a starting signal with her dildo, and then a second time when none of the others moved.

With that, Bo turned to Ryan and winking at him, gestured for him to join her and Dyson on the couch. As she played with Dyson's cock in her right hand, she stood up and let go, and took hold of it again with her left as Ryan sat in front of her. Ryan sat back with his ass near the edge of the couch, and while Dyson lay back, as tall as he was he was sitting normally. Ciara watched as Bo took a cock in each hand, and started to stroke them together. Turning on her rabbit, she used the vibrating rabbit ears to tease her nipple as her left hand sneaked down to slide inside of her. Ciara bit her lift and moved the third and fourth fingers of her left hand to her clit as she lowered her right and and slowly started to insert the head of the rabbit inside of her. She closed her eyes and leaned back, pushing off against the arms of the chair as she slowly slid to the toy inside of her, and moved her left to caress her neck, and bit her finger as the rabbit ears teased her clit and the pearls on the toy spun inside of her. She opened her eyes at a noise and saw that the others had shifted position. 

Now that Dyson and Ryan were both hard, she released both hands and looked at the two hot men that were in front of her.. It was finally time for what she had been thinking about all afternoon. She looked back, and saw that Ciara was watching them, but only through half opened eyes as she use her toy on herself with one hand, the other straying from breast, to neck, to mouth and back to breast. Bo watched her for a second, then returned attention to the problem at hand. She grabbed Ryan and pulled him off the couch to stand behind her, then pushed Dyson back onto the couch. Slowly and balancing on the balls of her shoes, she crouched above him and slowly lowered herself down, with Ryan's support. First, she crouch down, and felt the Dyson's shaft across her lips, then raised herself a bit and slowly guided him into her.  
Ciara watched as Ryan stroke his cock, standing behind Bo and waiting for his turn. Bo slowly raised herself so that she only a bit of Dyson was in her, and then lowered herself again, enjoying the feeling as he filled her up. After another repetition Bo stopped at the top of the cycle, looked behind her and nodded at Ryan, who moved in close. Bo leaned forward and shifted on Dyson, keeping him within her but making it clear to Ryan what she expected him to do. Ryan took his penis in his right hand and with his left hand steadied himself so that he would not push too hard too soon. Slowly he pushed into her ass, and Bo hissed as she felt two cocks inside of her first the first time in a long time. Slowly she pushed back against Dyson's shoulders, as Ryan steadily went deeper and deeper. At last Bo nodded, and together She, Dyson and Ryan began to move together, the men thrusting against each other so that when Dyson was deep inside of her, just the head of Ryan's cock would be, and vice versa. Bo collapsed forward onto Dyson's chest, using it for support as she reached to play with her clit with her right hand. With both Dyson and Ryan thrusting into her Bo looked back and saw Ciara looking at them, the dildo hanging limply from her hand as as she sat, utterly exhausted from another series of orgasms, her legs collapsed over the legs of the chair and her other arm laying limp across her body. Bo could tell that both Dyson and Ryan were getting close to orgasm again, and she whispered “pick me up, pick me up”. 

Ryan paused for a second and withdrew, and stood back out of the way while Dyson took Bo in his arms and stood, still with his cock inside of her. After he stood, Bo's ass in his hands and her legs bent over his arms, Ryan moved in closer, and took Bo's weight into his hands by support her ass while he slowly inserted himself back in. The two men worked together, standing still as Dyson lifted from her legs and Ryan lifted her bottom. The sensation of being nearly empty, then totally full, then nearly empty again drove Bo wild as she lifted herself, one arm over Dyson's should and one arm over Ryan's trying to increase the sensation. Dyson leaned forward and kissed the nipple of her right breast, while Ryan leaned over and did the same to her left. Bo froze as she finally gave into orgasm, grabbing the shoulders of bother her men hard, pinching them. Sensing what was going on the stopped, and worked to sustain their posture as they too finally came inside of Bo. Gently, they lay her down on the couch as she rolled up into a ball, a smile on her lips. As all three attempted to recover, Ciara came to join them on the couch.

“You boys can't be done it's my turn now”.


End file.
